1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus having a photographing function and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses having a photographing function or digital photographing apparatuses, for example, digital cameras or cameras built in smartphones, each have a photographing guide function recently. There are two methods of the photographing guide function of a digital camera, i.e., a qualitative photographing guide method and a quantitative photographing guide method. An example of the qualitative photographing guide method includes a manual that describes a photographing method using the digital camera, and an example of the quantitative photographing guide method is called a mode and includes a method of setting an expert's preset setting value in a situation.